


A Little Grease

by LeoArcana



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, I don't know what to tag this, just read it, re-bonding i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the weeks following Dean's revival, things have been tense and awkward.  There are a few things that they need to talk out and a new car in the garage happens to make things a little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Grease

**Author's Note:**

> a result of a conversation between [i-am-an-adult-i-swear](i-am-an-adult-i-swear.tumblr.com) and [myself](leo-arcana.tumblr.com)

Dean feels almost unwelcome in the bunker, it feels weird to even call it ‘home’ anymore.  It’s been three weeks since he’d woken up.  The first week Dean had kept himself locked up in his room after Sam and Cas had seen him.  They’d hardly seen him for more than two minutes before he’d accidentally flicked his eyes black and sent them into a panicked frenzy.  They assaulted him with panicked, concerned questions, but he didn’t miss the way they didn’t dare come any closer to him.  By the second week, Dean was sure he could control his eyes and not scare them; though the damage was already done.  He only ventured out of his room a few times and when he did, any contact between him and Sam or Cas was tense and forced.  Dean was a demon now, but his soul hadn’t been ripped from him and dragged through hell to become so twisted he’d forget himself.  He remembered everything and there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that missed the way things were.

Now, on the third week, he was walking through the empty halls of the bunker.  One of the first things he’d noticed was a sudden lack of sigils and traps.  Sam and Cas must’ve worked to remove them for him.  He didn’t feel any gratitude or relief at the notions, but he felt guilty instead.  He didn’t have the heart to tell them none of those things would’ve worked on him anyway; he was on the same level as Cain.  He’d figured that out on his own during his self-imposed isolation.  Dean shook his head, telling himself to suck it up and tell them.  He couldn’t have them mistakenly tearing down the bunker’s defenses. 

The main hall was empty, as was the kitchen, study, storage, gun range and dorms.  The last place left to check was the garage.  Dean pushed the door open and let his eyes scan over all the vintage cars that sat gleaming under the lights.  A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but immediately faltered upon seeing a dark blue hood popped up above the cars.  They didn’t have any dark blue cars.  Dean strode in behind the row of cars, identifying the hood as belonging to a late 60’s, maybe early 70s, Charger.  A Charger he soon realized that was parked in Baby’s spot.  A snarl tugged at his lips and he could _hear_ his eyes flick black.  His beautiful car been moved somewhere else and a rundown Charger was in its place.

“ _Hey!_ ” Dean barked.

There was the sound of a tool clattering to the ground and the hood being struck from beneath as Dean rounded the car and came to the front.  Sam straightened up, rubbing his head and glancing at Dean before shrinking back.  Dean stiffened, feeling guilty for scarring and blinked hard to return his eyes to their normal green.

“The hell is this?” Dean demanded, though with a slightly softer tone.

“I— It’s, uh, Charger.  I figured you’d know that,” Sam laughed nervously.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Dean deadpanned, “Why’s it in Baby’s spot?  Why is it here at all?”

“Because I couldn’t find the key to open the case that had the keys to all these other cars to move them,” Sam replied, “And it’s here because I brought it here.”

Dean crossed his arms and looked at him.

“It was for sale on the side of the road,” Sam shrugged.

Dean crossed his arms and looked at him.

“I didn’t say I paid for it,” Sam smirked, “I just said it was for sale.”

Dean cracked a smile at that, shaking his head and looking away for a second.

“Okay, so why’d you take it?”

Sam’s expression faltered.  He licked his lips, averting his gaze and deciding to pick up the tool, a box wrench, he’d dropped.  He turned it over in his hands a few times before taking a breath.

“Because, I kinda figured that…y’know, maybe the Impala isn’t good for you anymore,” Sam mumbled.

Dean’s jaw fell open slightly.  He dropped his head, nodding to himself; he really should have said something sooner to Sam and Cas.  Dean scratched at the back of his head and looked up at Sam again.

“Listen, uh, Sammy, about that—“

“Me and Cas have been trying to get rid of some traps and sigils—“

“I know that, but—“

“There’s a lot of them, but we don’t want to ruin the bunker’s defen—“

“Would ya shut up for second?” Dean snapped, fighting the urge to let his eyes fall black.

Sam clamped his mouth shut, swallowing thickly.  Dean pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh and straightened up.

“I know you guys have been wipin’ the place clean,” Dean started, “That’s part of the reason I was looking for you.  Y’need to stop doing that.”

“But you’re—“

“Sam,” Dean bit, “I know.  I’ve been meaning to tell you guys you, uh…you don’t have to have to.”

“…What?”

“You don’t have to get rid of all that stuff.  And you sure as hell better not have gotten rid of Baby,” Dean warned.

“No, I didn’t.  I kinda figured you’d still wanna see her, but what do you mean we don’t need to get rid of all that?  You’re a— a demon, all those traps and sigils and spells are bad for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’d think that, huh?” Dean mused, “But, when I met Cain, Ruby’s knife didn’t do anything to him.  Nothing did anything to him, even though he was a demon too.”

Dean subconsciously started rubbing the mark on his arm.  Sam’s eyes flitted to Dean’s arm then up to his face.

“You’re on the same level?” Sam asked quietly.

“…Yeah, probably.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“When I was holed up in my room, I figured I should see what works and what doesn’t.”

“You— You were _torturing_ yourself?” Sam squawked

“Hey, I gotta now what my limits are,” Dean defended.

Sam worked his mouth a few times, but no good arguments came to mind.  Well, no good ones that would work.  He could point out that Dean could’ve killed himself, but given how torn up Dean had been after they’d seen what he was, after _he’d_ seen what he was, Sam thought maybe it didn’t concern him so much.

“You don’t have to get rid of the spells and sigils and crap, the stuff still stings kinda, but it’s nothing,” Dean broke the silence, “It’s, uh, just the traps.”

Sam furrowed his brows and stared at Dean in confusion.

“No, I did not stick myself in a devil’s trap,” Dean sneered, “I remembered that from one of our run-ins with Abaddon.  I didn’t try it out on Cain, we were kinda busy for that, but he was a knight too so I’m not so sure.”

“Right, well, um…Good to know I guess,” Sam sighed, “Guess we’ll start putting everything back when Cas comes back.”

“Where is he anyway?”

“He went to get some new lifts.”

“What’s wrong with the ones here?”

“There aren’t any.”

Dean opened his mouth and shut it again.

“What’re you doing in the mean time?” Dean asked.

“It’s got an out of tune carburetor.”

“You still remember how to fix it?”

“Course, it was the first thing you showed me how to fix on the Impala,” Sam smiled.

“By all means, then.”

Dean gestured for Sam to continue his work.  Sam tapped the box wrench in his hands a few times before bending back over the engine, glancing up curiously at Dean.  Dean just held up his hands innocently, indicating he was just going to watch.  Sam worked in silence for several minutes, almost forgetting his brother was there until Dean moved.  Sam watched him for a second as he stepped back and folding his arms, looking up and down the length of the car.  Sam leaned back, resting his hands against the nose of the car.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Y’should paint it orange,” Dean stated.

“Orange?”

“Yeah, with a big oh-one on each door and—“ Dean started laughing, “And a big confederate flag on the roof.”

“Dean, what the hell?”

“The General Lee, man, c’mon!”

Sam’s lip twitched and he fixed Dean with a bitchface he hadn’t used in ages.

“Should’ve known…” Sam grumbled.

“Y-you could change the horn on it too!”

Sam rubbed his hands down his face at his brother’s laughter, trying to hide his own grin.  Sam put his hands on his hips, looking away for a second before giving in and laughing.

“We wouldn’t be able to take it anywhere,” Sam shook his head, “No one would take us seriously as FBI agents, I don’t even know how they do with the Impala.”

“Because that is a classy ride,” Dean smirked, “This though…”

Dean was met with another bitchface.  His laughter died down as he leaned against a nearby Bel Air watched Sam resume working.  Dean hummed and looked up and down the car’s length again.

“So you’re gonna keep it then?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting my own car for a while…”

“I knew you’d get sick of my driving and singing the same five albums,” Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes, not even bothering with a response as he continued to work. 

“Isn’t a Charger the one you had a few years ago?  The one Cas totaled?”

“Yes,” Sam snipped.

“Better keep an eye on this one then.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i was reading about the kinghts of hell and devil's traps work on them and Cain is considered knight too so i'm not really sure if a trap would work on him since he's the _the_ knight


End file.
